


The drugs made me do it

by noahwastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bar Fight, Confession, Drugs, Love, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahwastaken/pseuds/noahwastaken
Summary: "Clay, my dude. Wanna go to a party tonight?"This question changed his whole life, maybe even for the better.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	The drugs made me do it

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood, Drugs, Throwing up, passing out, physical fight

"Clay, my dude. Wanna go to a party tonight? Its really near by and there will be some amazing people" Nick asked the blonde boy over the phone. Clay chuckled, as he smashed an egg into his pan, which he had set onto the stove a minute ago. "Wait, there is a party tonight? Who is throwing it?" Clay asked, watching his eggs turn from a watery clear substance into a thick white substance, letting him know that the are ready to be eaten.

"Oh no, noone is throwing a party. It's a real party, where anyone can go. And there will be free booze and shit. So, are you coming?" Nick pressed, making Clay groan out loud. "Fine, I am coming. Is there like a dresscode or something? What do I need to wear?" Clay asked, laying his breakfast onto a plate, taking it to the table.

"Oh, you just need to look good and feel good. But please none of that dress-shirt shit. I want to see you in some really cool shit, maybe a croptop or something, I know you have one" Nick said, making Clay laugh. "You just want to see more of my body. Alright, I'll be there. Send me the address and the time I need to be there. Bye" the blonde boy said, ending the call with the last word leaving his mouth.

After eating his actually quite good breakfast, Clay walked back upstairs, to look at the things he could wear tonight. "Okay, do I have anything green?" he said to himself, opening his closet drawer seeing a big pile of green clothes in there. "Well..." he chuckled, taking out some things he could wear. After half an hour of looking at the clothes he had in his drawer, he finally found the perfect outfit, with a great mix of green and black. "This looks good enough" he mumbled walking over to his computer, booting it up with one button press.

After opening every app he needed, he opened his browser to open twitch, ready to stream some Minecraft. Hearing a ringing erupt from his headphones made him smile knowing it would be George, who wanted to be there with him, while he tries to beat his last speedrun attempt. "Hello there, you british twink" Clay hissed, making his friend roll his eyes. "Fuck off you Florida whore" the dark haired boy said, making both of them laugh out as loud as they both could. After calming down, Clay started setting up everything to stream. "Oh by the way. Nick called me today, asking if I want to go to a party with him tonight. Are you coming too?" Clay asked, watching his friends discord icon while waiting for an answer. "Uh- Sure, why not?" George answered, leaving a huge smile on the blonde boys face.

"Well then, I will pick you up when I go there. But now, Stream ON" Clay said, turning on the stream and greeting some of the first people that joined. After starting his new run, he and George started talking about anything they could talk about, making the shippers in the Chat freak out. "Can you please write down those cords, thank you guys" Clay said, watching the chat be spammed with the cords he showed his viewers. After multiple hours of speedrunning the game, Clay started talking about a topic, which he quickly regretted talking about. "God I am so excited for the party, and seeing you again. Oh fu-" Clay said, stopping his run and slamming his hands against his head. Hearing George laugh, he looked at the chat, which was freaking out completely.

"Now that it's out, I can tell you the whole story. Nick, George and I are going to a party tonight. I think it will be amazing" Clay explained, hearing some strange noises erupt from Georges side of the call which made him blush instantly. "WHAT was that George?" Clay asked, hiding his face even though noone could see him. "Oh nothing. I just realised I still have to get my outfit out. What are you wearing?" George explained, waiting for Clay to tell him what he would be wearing. "Oh, you will see. I picked my favourite outfit" Clay said, hearing George chuckle.After another set of hours Clay ended the stream, not ending the call with George. "Will you tell me now? I would really like to know" George asked hearing Clay giggle once more. "No, I already told you that you will see it when I get to your place. It's only 30 minutes till you see it" Clay said, taking off his hoodie, getting ready to change into his outfit. After another 20 minutes have passed, the blonde boy ended the call and got ready to go to the party. As he walked down the stairs he heard three different reactions to his outfit and makeup.

His sister, who was the first to be granted a look at him, was amazed by the outfit loving the green hearts under his eyes and the small, yet effective winged eyeliner. His dad who looked at him second was surprised by the look, but didn't say anything. His mother was the only one who said something about it. She looked at him and gasped in the same moment. "There is no way, you are going out like that. You look like a male stripper!" she exclaimed, making the blonde boys sister laugh out loud. "Maybe I am a stripper, who knows" Clay sarcasticly commented, leaving a worried look on his mothers face. "You are not leaving the house in ripped jeans and a crop-top, forget about it" she said, crossing her arms. "The thing you don't know is... that i will" he said, quickly leaving the house walking towards his best friends house. Ringing the bell, he waited for Nick to open the door.

"WOAH" Nick yelled with a huge and proud smile on his face. "Look at you finally being happy with your body and all of that" he continued to say, making Clay blush a little bit. "Now lets go, we need to get George too" Clay said, grabbing Nicks hand a started walking towards his other friends home. "There is no way you are not getting molested in that outfit" George said, after opening the door, just to be greeted by his two best friends. "You might not get molested, but you look so fucking cute in those denim suspenders" Clay said, making the dark haired boys face flush red. After talking for a short while, they walked towards the party, entering the building after an hour of waiting.

Immediately after entering the building, Nick got out a small transparent bag with three little pills in it. Clays eyes widened as he found out what the pills were. "Nick why the fuck do you have drugs?" Clay quietly hissed, seeing a smirk on his friends face. "Just take one, it will be fun" Nick said, taking one of the pills out of the small bag and laying it on Clays tongue after a couple of minutes of persuading. As the pills, which presumably were Ecstasy, gave the three friends the high of their lifes, everything around Clay turned blurry, except for the man in front of him. George smiled at him, music flowing into his ears and through his body, making the smaller boy dance like there is no tomorrow. After an hour of dancing and vibing to the music which was blasting through the speakers, Nick decided to go to the bathroom with one of the girls, he has been talking to the whole evening. As Clay watched him leave, George decided that it would be fun to lay his arms around his friends neck, playfully dancing with him. "This is okay right? This isn't gay right?" George asked, seeing Clays cheeks flush red right as the words left his mouth.

"George, you are my best friend" Clay said, ignoring the smaller boys question. "But... You don't know everything about me" he continued, watching his best friends eyes grow round. "Wait... What?" George said, slowly pulling away his arms. "Why I borrowed your clout goggles, after you slept over that one day" Clay exclaimed, seeing Georges expression slowly turn from scared to confused. Right as George wanted to say something, Clay mouth opened again, continuing to talk nonsense, well at least for George it was nonsense. "Why I stole your shirt and cuddle it each and every night while going to sleep" Clay continued to confess, making Georges face flush red even more. "What the fuck are you talking about Clay?" George asked as he was pulled towards the taller blonde boy, who was now looking right in his eyes. "I don' want to be friends with you any more" Clay said, their noses now touching making George feel like he was on the verge of exploding. "Wait.. WHAT?!" he yelled in shock wanting to push his friend back in anger. George couldn't do what he wanted, since Clay tightened his arms grip around the smaller boys neck, making him stay in the spot he was before. "We should be lovers instead" Clay said, planting his own lips onto his friends lip. As the blonde boy closed his eyes, Georges eyes grew round, his hands travelling to Clay chest, pushing him away.

"S-Sorry, I just need a minute" George mumbled, running away from the dance floor, leaving Clay all alone. "FUCK" Clay screamed, making some of the people in the club look at him. A feeling of hatred- no agony filled his stomach, making the blonde boy run to the bathroom. What Clay thought was the feeling of agony, turned out to be his breakfast, wanting to see the light of day once more, taking the same route it went in to get out. After letting all of his meals out, Clay slowly walked to the sink, splashing some water into his face to refresh himself. "God I am so fucking stupid" he said, as he looked himself in the mirror. His eyes grew round as he saw the reflection of an old friend of his behind him in the mirror. "Clay, is that you?" the man with the deep voice said, a smirk growing on his face. After taking a deep breath and gathering all of courage, Clay turned around and let his fist meet the taller mans jaw, letting the mans head tilt backwards. "Oh so this is were this is going?" the pink haired man said, wiping a small pearl of blood away from his nose, punching the blonde man right in his face, making blood spurt out of his mouth. "YOU FUCKER" Clay screamed grabbing the mans hair and slamming his head against one of the sinks, hearing him groan in pain after throwing him to the ground. The confidence left Clays body as the pink haired man swept away Clays legs underneath him, making him fall to the ground.

As Dave, the man he was fighting hovered above him, hitting his face repeatedly, Clay swung his fist up to the mans head, knocking him out with the last punch of the fight. "Fuck you, you whore" he yelled seeing two guards storm into the bathroom, pulling him out of the building. "Fuck all of you" he said, the drugs still fucking up his brain. "Clay!" a familiar voice said from the right hand side, making his head turn in a ninety degree angle. It was Nick, who was walking towards him after seeing him being thrown out. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Clay asked pinching his eyes to get a clear look at Nicks face. "Oh well.. I had some 'fun' in the bathroom and then got thrown out for having sex at the party" Nick confessed, making Clay laugh out loud. "Wait, you got some pussy? Ayyy, congrats my dude" Clay said, giving his friend a big hug. "Let's get you home, you don't look so good. Was this the first time with drugs for you?" nick asked, seeing the blonde boy nod. Clay put an arm around the smaller boys shoulder and walked home with him. "For your first time you were pretty good. You didn't even throw up" Nick said, making Clay laugh.

"Oh Nick, I did throw up... And that's why i got thrown out" Clay explained, watching Nick roll his eyes. "Wait, where is George?" Clay continued to say, looking around him. "Oh, he already went home, he was kind of confused and he was blushing really hard. Did something happen?" Nick asked, seeing Clays face flush red in a millisecond. "Oh so something did happen?" Nick said, stopping in his tracks, looking at Clays, who was trying to hide his face. "I will tell you tomorrow, lets just go home now" Clay said, trying to start walking again. After walking home and laying Clay into his bed, Nick looked at the clock, then back at his friend. I need to go now, have fun. Byee" he said, leaving the room and exiting the house, leaving Clay in the dark and noise empty room. After waking up the next morning he heard his mother knocking at his door, to which he only responded with a groan.

As she slowly walked in, she looked at him and saw that he was still wearing the green crop top, she didn't want him to wear. "God... Did you at least not get molested or anything?" she asked, pulling open the curtains, seeing the boys face for the first time for the day. His face was decorated with purple spots and some dryed blood, which shocked his mother. "What did you do?" she asked, rushing over to him, to take a better look at it. "Nothing mum, its okay" he explained, his head pulsating from the headache he got. Right before he wanted to say another thing to his mom, his phone started to ring, Georges name being displayed at the top. "Oh, I'll leave. Please put some new clothes on tho" she said, rushing out of the room, just in time of the phone call starting.

"Hey Clay, I wanted to talk to you" George said with worry in his voice, which made Clay sit up straight immediately. "Yeah sure, what up?" he asked, rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake. "The things you said yesterday, those were just fabrications of the drugs right?" he asked, making Clays eyes grow round. "George.... before you say anything, let me explain. No it was not the drugs talking, well sort of. Everything I said was true, but the drugs made me say it out loud" Clay explained, hearing nothing but silence from his friend. "Are you still there?" Clay asked, hearing George clearing his throat. "Clay. I love you. And this is not the drugs talking. I really really love you. I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you, you are such a beautiful person and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you" George said, making a tear roll down Clays face.

"I love you too".


End file.
